How It All Began
by KNSJ
Summary: What happens when your life turns upside down by one online chat with Connect 3? My best friend Caitlyn and I never expected any of this to happen to us but it did and we would not ask for nothing else. Follow our journey with what happens between us and the adventure we go on. (I do not own Camp Rock. Rate: T-M)
1. Chapter 1

Caitlyn ran down the hall of school. She came to a complete stop in front of me. She smiled to me and I know that she had exciting news to tell me. Caitlyn had been my best friend since I could remember. She is like a sister to me, literally. She lives with me since her parents are working as cruise entertainers. We do everything together. We are even waiting to go to Camp Rock together when we are allowed to by my parents. I turned to her and said,

"Breath Caity."

Caitlyn took a breath and then spoke,

"Guess what is one tonight on a live chat?"

I know exactly what she was talking about. She was talking about Connect 3's live video conference they do whenever they have a new album coming out. Caitlyn always gets a shout out by Nate Black one of the band members. She was a big fan of them. I liked some of their songs but I was not a huge fan on them.

"Well this time you are going to join me on the live chat." Before I could say anything Caitlyn interrupted me and said, "Mitch you promised me last your already. You can't go back on your word."

I sighed as we walked out of school. It was beginning of summer. We got into Caitlyn's car and drove home. We walked in and said hi to my parents. We walked up to my room and Caitlyn ran over to the computer. She turned it on and sighed in and clicked onto the Connect 3 live chat. We heard a knock on my door and my mom popped her head in.

"Hey girls. Dinner is going to be pizza. I have it in the oven cooking." She said.

"Alright thanks mom." I said smiling at her.

"Let me guess. Connect 3 live chat is tonight?" My mom asked.

I nodded and she just snickered and left the room. I sat next to my best friend and watched as everyone was logging on to the site. You could tell that Caitlyn was excited and she just jump out of her chair in anticipation. I laughed at my friend and she looked at me and shoved me. Right then Connect 3 logged on. You could see all three boys and the chat started to blow up with screaming fan girls in the chat.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for logging on. I'm Jason." The older tall one started.

"I'm Nate!" The youngest said.

"I'm Shane." The middle one said unhappy.

"So we are so excited to have our album coming out and we are still on tour and love seeing all our lovely fans." Nate spoke up first.

I looked over to Caitlyn and saw that she was starring right at Nate. Nate was always her favorite. She was in love with him. Everyone started to comment on it. There was **I love you Shane!** And **I love you Connect 3.**

"Well, we love all our fans and could not be here without you guys." Nate said. "Don't you agree Jason and Shane?"

"Totally! You are the reason we are number one and we could not ask for anything better." Jason spoke up.

"Yeah, whatever." Shane said.

I looked over to Caitlyn and she was as surprised as I was. I did not like his attitude and that he had it towards the fans. I started to type.

 **Wow Shane, I never believed the news about Connect 3 and about your attitude problem but maybe they are right that you do have one. No wonder no one likes to be around you. I use to like you guys when you were doing these small concerts before you got all famous but maybe the fame was not the best thing for you Shane Gray. You should lose the tud before you lose the fans. Because you already lost one.**

Before I knew it I press send and I looked over to Caitlyn. She smirked at me for that. The thing is I am a shy quiet girl in the real world and this was out of comfort zone. We saw that Shane was getting angry. Jason and Nate was impressed and Shane spoke up and said,

"Well,


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, so you think you know everything Mitchie." Shane spatted back.

 **Well I do know that you were never always like this. I once remember your first interview when you were beginning to be famous. You Shane Gray said, "We are all about our music and fans." You have changed for the worst. Maybe you should be doing an attitude check Shane Gray.**

I did not press send. I was going to delete it but Caitlyn was too quick for me to do that. She sent for me. I did not know that I was holding my breath when she did that. You could see the whole chat go dead. No one had anything to say. Jason and Nate was smiling and you could see Shane was not pleased.

"Well, thank you everyone for coming and we can't wait to see you all on tour." Nate said. Jason waved by to everyone and Shane just got up and left. The screen turned back and I looked over to Caitlyn.

"Did that really happen?" I asked.

Caitlyn just nodded smirking at me. She did not say anything but I could tell that she was proud of me.

*Shane's POV*

Who was she to treat me like that? I'm Shane Gray, I'm a rock star. I walked from the back of the tour bus to the couches in the front. Nate and Jason followed Shane.

"Dude, did that really happen?" Jason asked shocked.

"Yeah, I can't believe it. Someone actually stood up to you." Nate stated.

"So what? She is just probably someone that wants their five minute of fame." Shane spatted.

Nate just shook his head and then took his laptop out. He sat down at the table they had. Jason sat across from him and asked,

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to contact that girl Mitchie. She was brave to stand up to Shane and I want to let her know that." Nate explained.

"Tell her I said hi and that I think she is awesome." Jason said excited.

*Mitchie's POV*

We went down to dinner and told my parents what happened. They were proud of me for standing up in something I believed in. We walked up to my room and heard a ding come from my computer. We ran over to the computer and saw that someone sent me a message.

Mitchie,

This is Nate Black and Jason Green wants to say hey and that you are amazing. I want to tell you that we think that you were brave to stand up to Shane. It's been a while since someone did that. Jason and I was wondering if there was anything we could do for you? Do you want a signed autograph or concert tickets? Please keep in touch. We will contact you soon.

Sincerely,

Nate and Jason

I could not believe that just happened. I looked over to Caitlyn and saw that she was squealing in excitement. I took my phone out and started to tape Caitlyn freaking out over getting a message from two of the three from Connect 3. I started to laugh and Caitlyn looked over at me and saw what I was doing. She ran over and tried to grab my phone but she was too slow.

"Delete that! Please?" She begged.

"I think I am going to hold on to that for a while. Maybe I will even send it to Nate Black from Connect 3." I said with a smirking.

"Oh Mitch, please don't!" She begged.

I started to laugh at her and gave her a hug and said,

"I would never do that to you but I am still going to keep it." I admitted.

Caitlyn took my hands and dragged me to the computer. She sat me in the chair and said,

"Type what I say."


	3. Chapter 3

"Type what I say."

Dear Nate and Jason,

Thanks for contacting me. It was no big deal. My best friend Caitlyn wants to say hi to you guys. She is a big fan of you guys. I like your guys music but I am not a huge fan like she is. We can't believe you guys are contacting us. This is unbelievable! Well, we would love to come to a concert of you guys. We live in New Jersey. We never been to one of your concerts before. That would be way cool. Hope to hear back from you guys.

Sincerely,

Mitchie and Caitlyn

I looked over to Caitlyn when I sent it. She glared at me when I told them she was a huge fan. She really didn't want them to think that she was obsessed with them or something like those crazed fans are. I know that Caity likes Nate mostly. I swear she has a huge celebrity crush on him. I never had a celebrity crush on any of them.

"This is insane." I told Caitlyn.

"I know right. I can't believe it either. Do you think they are going to give us concert tickets to their next concert here?" Caitlyn asked me.

I shrugged and said,

"I have no clue Caity. They might have just said that to be nice." I told her.

The next morning there was a ding at my computer and I ran to Caitlyn's room and dragged her out of bed. She looked at me angrily but I showed her the screen and she had a grin on her face.

"Read it!" Caitlyn said excitedly.

Mitchie and Caitlyn,

That's cool that you are fans of the band and like our music. It's great to connect with people like you guys. We would love to give you tickets to our next show in New Jersey. Lucky that is our next concert. Your front row tickets and VIP back stage passes will be in the mail. Tell me when you get them so I know they were sent to the right address you gave us. Hope you and Caitlyn can make it and we will see you soon.

Sincerely,

Nate, Jason, and Shane

I looked at Caitlyn and ran down the stairs to check the mail. There in the mail box was the tickets and passes. We started to jump up and down in excitement. I saw my mom's car drive up to us and smiled at us and asked,

"What is up with the happy dances?"

"Do you remember when we told you that Mitchie stood up to Shane Gray from Connect Three last night?" Caitlyn asked. My mom nodded and Caitlyn continued,

"Well two of the three of Connect Three Nate Black and Jason Green contacted Mitchie to tell her how great she is and that she was brave to stand up against Shane like that. They also asked if they could give us something in return. We asked out of hope concert tickets and here they are. Nate and Jason sent them. The concert is next week. So can we go?" Caitlyn said quickly and pleading.

"We will talk about this over dinner tonight with your father. Alright?" My mom said.

We nodded and ran back upstairs to contact them back to tell them that we got the tickets and backstage passes. I quickly got onto my computer and started to type fast.

Nate, Jason, and Shane,

We got the tickets and VIP backstage passes. They came into the mail today. We can't wait for your guys concert now. Hope you are all well. See you all soon.

Mitchie and Caitlyn

I looked at Cailtyn and saw the look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"We don't even know if we are even allow to go. Why did you say that we will see them soon?" She asked.

"Because I know my parents. They will allow us to go." I told her.

The dinner was quiet at first until I spoke up and said,

"So mom did you tell dad about the tickets?"

"What tickets?" My dad asked confused.

"Well long story short, Mitchie and Caitlyn got Connect Three tickets and backstage passes from the Connect Three band themselves for Mitchie's bravery for standing up to Shane Gray." My mother explained the short version.

"We were wondering if we were allow to go." I asked him.

My father looked to my mother. It was like they were having this conversation through their mind. They do that a lot when it's about me or Caitlyn. They just need to look at each other and they know what the other is thinking about.

"Well, I don't…..


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N none of the songs in this chapter I do not own.)

"Well, I don't see why not. But you two have to promise me that you will not get into any trouble while you are there." My father said.

Caitlyn and I started to eeepppp for joy. We both ran to my father and gave him a hug and kiss promising that we behave and not get into trouble. Caitlyn looked at me and said,

"We are going to need to go shopping for outfits."

"What's wrong with the clothes you have already?" My father asked.

My mom snickered and said,

"I got this girls." We giggled at that when my mom said. "Steve, this is a famous band that they are going to meet and the girls want to look nice and their best for them. Isn't that right girls?" My mom asked looking at us.

We nodded and then upstairs to get some rest. We were going to have a busy day the next day shopping. This was like a dream come.

It was the night of the concert and Caitlyn and I were so excited. Our outfits were so amazing. I grabbed my purse and headed out the door with Caitlyn. We screamed bye to my parents. We climbed into my car and went to the concert.

When we got there it was already packed and it was hard to find a parking space. I looked over to Caitlyn and asked,

"Do you think that they will like us?"

"I hope so. Do you think Shane going to pick that one lucky fan out from the stage to sing with him" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, they do it at every concert." I told her.

"What if he picks you?" Caitlyn said smirking.

I just shook my head and said,

"No way. There would be prettier and better girls in the crowd then me. He is not going to pick me."

Caitlyn hit my shoulder and said,

"Don't talk about yourself like that. You are beautiful and talented."

I gave her a hug and we headed into the concert. Our seats were right in front of the stage. It was the best seats in the arena. I still could not believe this was happening. I even had to pinch myself to make sure that it was real. Caitlyn saw me do that and snickered and said,

"Do you want me to pinch you to double make sure that it's real?"

I laughed with her and shook my head no. I did not trust her to pinch me. She would purposely pinch me hard. We took our seats and I looked around. Right there I could see the mean girls from our school. I quickly looked away and leaned over to Caitlyn and said,

"Don't look now but the she demons are here."

"Where?" Caitlyn asked looking around.

"Few seats away from us. But please don't make a scene please. I want to have a good time with my best friend." I told Caitlyn. She nodded and we went back to waiting for the concert to start.

*Nate's POV*

I look out to the crowd. People were already getting into their seats. I looked around hoping that Mitchie and Caitlyn were sitting there in the front row. I could not wait to meet them. They seemed like some cool girls. I turned back around to look at Shane and Jason.

"Alright. Shane remember to pick someone from the crowd when you sing 'Your my favorite song'. Please don't just pick someone because you want to hook up with them. Got it." I said to Shane.

"I hear you. Just like the other five hundred times you told me." Shane spatted at me.

I sighed and went to sit down next to Jason. We were so ready for this concert. I think the only reason Jason and I were excited was because we got to meet Mitchie and Caitlyn afterwards. I still cannot believe that there was someone in this world that can stand up to Shane.

"Do you think they came?" Jason asked.

*Shane's POV*

I looked at Jason in confusion and asked,

"Who?"

"The girl that totally told you off. Mitchie and her friend Caitlyn." Jason said.

"I hope so Jas. That would be great to meet the person that gave Shane an attitude check." Nate said with a grin and snicker.

I huffed and went to sit down on the couch in our dressing room. I was tired of hearing about the girl and what she did. I did not care what she thought of me. But maybe she is right. Maybe I have become a changed man since getting signed but the only reason is because of the record company won't listen to any of our ideas. So why should I listen to them. I looked around and heard Jason call,

"It's time dude."

I got up and ran out to the stage.

*Mitchie's POV*

We saw the opening band come out and start their act. I have to say they weren't that bad. They were actually really good. Then all you heard was screaming. The opening act introduced Connect Three. There they were Nate, Shane, and Jason.

"Hey everyone! Are you ready for a great night?" Nate asked all excited.

We started to scream and cheer. Nate smiled and asked again,

"I'm sorry I can't hear you. Are you ready for a great night?" He screamed the question louder to get the auditions excited.

They started to play Year 3000. The show was coming to the end and this was the moment where Shane picked one girl from the stands and brought her up to help him sing the last some.

"Alright for our last song," Nate started and that was when the crowd started to aww and boo. Nate waved his hands in the air to calm the crowd down. "I know. But all great things have to come to a end. We are going to be singing 'Your my favorite song'."

 _ **[Shane Gray:]**_ _ **  
Words don't come easy without a melody  
I'm always thinking In terms of do-re-mi  
I should be hiking, swimming laughing with you  
Instead I'm all out of tune**_

 _ **But what you don't know  
You lift me off the ground  
You're inspiration, you helped me find my sound,  
Just like a baseline a half-time  
You hold down the groove  
That's why I'm counting on you**_

 _ **And if I heard you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favorite song**_

 _ **I'm in a session writing tracks  
You've got another class to teach**_

 _ **And then rehearsal with a band  
You're always one step out of reach  
I'm looking for some harmony  
With you it comes so naturally  
You helped me find the right key**_

Shane looked around the crowd and walked past me but then turned right back. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up on stage. I turned to look at Caitlyn and she was cheering and putting a thumbs up to me.

"What's your name?" Shane asked with a smile.

"Mitchie." That was all I could say.

"You know the song Mitchie?" Shane asked.

I nodded and then started to sing with Shane. I was quiet at first but then got louder when I became more comfortable and saw the crowd cheering for me.

 _ **[Shane & Mitchie:]**_ _ **  
And when I hear you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favorite song**_

 _ **My Favorite Song!**_

 _ **And when I hear you on the radio (yeah yea)  
I'd never wanna change a single note (no no)  
It's what I tried to say all along**_

 _ **[Mitchie :]**_ _ **  
You're my favorite song  
**_ *Shane's POV*

I was impressed by her voice. It was amazing. She was even beautiful also. There was just something about her that told me to pick her. I don't know what but I am sure glad that I did. She was very talented. More talented than the other girls that I usually picked.

 _ **[Shane :]**_ _ **  
You're my favorite song**_

*Mitchie's POV*

They lead me to backstage. Everyone was cheering. I waited for Connect Three get off stage. I turned around to see Caitlyn coming my way. She was escorted to backstage. I ran to her and gave her a hug.

"You were amazing Mitch. Did you see the witches face when Shane Gray picked you over her?" Caitlyn asked me with a laugh.

"No, what was it like?" I asked even happier.

Caitlyn impersonated the look but I know that it would have been ten times better to see it personally. We started to geek out and then we heard someone say,

"She isn't lying when she said that you have talent."

We to see who said that. Right then I was face to face with,


	5. Chapter 5

We to see who said that. Right then I was face to face with Nate Black with Shane Gray and Jason White. I smiled to them and blushed. They walked over to us and Nate said,

"Well Mitchie you were great out there. Wait are you the Mitchie?"

I blushed even more after that. I just nodded and could not find my words. I looked over to Caitlyn and she was grinning at me. We were both so excited about it.

"Way cool. Did you know that you were going to pick the girl that totally freaked out on you tonight to sing with Shane?" Jason asked shocked.

*Shane's POV*

I just starred at Mitchie. I could not believe this amazing beautiful girl was the same girl that put me in my place over the computer. She was amazing with her voice and she was even beautiful in person. I just shook my head to Jason and said,

"Guess not. But I don't regret it. You are really good."

"Thanks." Mitchie said softly.

"Mitchie here doesn't think she is that good. By the way I'm Caitlyn, her best friend." Mitchie's friend spoke up.

I looked over to the girls surprised and did not know what to say. I could tell by the looks on my brothers' faces that they agreed with me. This could not be true. This girl was so talented. I could not believe that she is not famous already with a record deal and everything.

"What?" Jason said.

"No way. That can't be true. You are like beyond amazing." Nate reassured her.

Mitchie blushed after that. You could tell that she was not use to complements either. This was a very shy and closed girl and I could not believe that she is the one that actually spoke up to me and put me in my place. I just can't wrap my head around it.

"I just don't get it?" I asked.

"Don't get what?" Mitchie asked confused.

"That a shy girl like you can try to put me in my place. But I guess what everyone says is true." I stated.

"And what's that?" She asked getting angry.

"That people are way more confident online than anywhere else because they don't face them in person." I stated the facts.

"Well, the thing is Mr. Shane Gray, is that I may be shy and a little quiet but I DO NOT HIDE BEHIND THE INTERNET TO SPEAK MY MIND. I CAN DO THAT IN PERSON TOO, YOU OVER EGO SELF-ABSORBED BASTERD!" Mitchie spatted at me.

I was shocked to say the least. I have never had someone call me all of that and mostly a basterd. I looked over to the guys and they were surprised but on the inside I knew that they were cheering Mitchie on.

*Mitchie's POV*

I huffed and turned to the Nate and Jason and said,

"Thank you for the tickets and having us backstage. But I have to go. I will see you at the car Caity."

I walked out of the room and went to get some fresh air.

*Caitlyn's POV*

I watched as my best friend leave the room. I turned back to the guys. You could tell that Shane did not mean it that way but his size twelve shoe went into his size ten mouth. I sighed and said,

"I should go after her. Thanks again. We really did have a great time."

I was about to leave until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Nate standing there smiling at me and said,

"We are going to be in town for a few more weeks as a break away from work. I speak for Jason and myself, can't speak for Shane but I think he would like to Mitchie again." Nate looked over to Shane and saw that he was in his mind trying to figure out what just happened. "That we would really like to hang out with you and Mitchie while we are here. Here is my number. You could text me some time."

I grinned at him and nodded. I turned around to follow my best friend and meet her at the car. She was much calmer then when she left. I got into the car with a smile on my face. Mitchie grinned at me and asked,

"What is up with the big grin?"

"Oh nothing big. Except Nate Black giving me his number telling me that that Connect Three want to hang out with us while they are still in town." I said excited.

"Woah! That is unbelievable. Are you going to text him?" She asked.

I nodded and took my phone out and text him.

*Nate's POV*

My phone buzzed and when I looked at it. I had a smile form onto my face. Caitlyn texted me right after the concert telling me that she could not wait to see us soon. I turned to my brothers and saw them grinning at me.

"Well, I think our dear little brother has a crush." Shane said teasingly.

"I would agree with you my dear brother." Jason said laughing.

"Well, what can I say. She's cute. Come on. Let's get back to our hotel. I want to plan something to hang out with those two again. What do you think Shane?" I asked smirking.

"What?" Shane said distracted.

"I said, 'what do you think about hang out with Mitchie and Caitlyn again?'." I repeated myself.

"Oh, I…


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, I think it's cool. Whatever you guys want to do." Shane told us trying to act cool.

I just shook my head at Shane. He was ridiculous sometimes. But I knew that Shane wanted to see Mitchie again.

*Mitchie's POV*

We got home late. My parents were not up and we went quietly to bed. Caitlyn came into my room to talk. She plopped onto my bed and said,

"So would you be alright hanging out with Connect Three if Shane is there?"

"I don't know. But I would be mature enough to be in the same room with him." I told her.

Caitlyn laughed and said,

"You like him."

"I do not. He is just repulsive." I told her while wrinkling my nose.

Caitlyn laughed at me and said,

"You keep tell yourself that. But do expect me to tell you so at yours and Shane's wedding."

"You are ridicules." I told her.

We went to bed and the next day Caitlyn ran into my room and bounced onto my bed and screamed,

"WAKE UP MITCH!"

"What? Caitlyn you do know that it's eight o'clock in the morning and we did not get to bed until two in the morning. I want to sleep!" I told her with a yawn.

"Well, you are going to want to get up because Connect Three Jason, Nate, and Shane wants to meet up. They want to hang out today. They will be here at noon!" Caitlyn said excitedly.

"So why wake me up at eight in the morning?" I asked groggy.

"We are going to need to get ready. I want us both to look good. It's going to take some time." Caitlyn explained.

She dragged me out of bed and we started to get ready. We went down the stairs to see if my parents were here. But they were nowhere in the house. There was a note on the table saying that they were out and that they would be back later.

We heard a knock on the door on the door. Caitlyn ran to the door and opened it to see Nate and the guys. She smiled to them and said,

"Do you want to come in?"

"Sure. So what do you ladies want to do today?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn looked over to me and I said,

"How about we get some lunch at this dinner Caitlyn and I both like to go? I think you would like it."

The guys nodded and we headed out to the guys' jeep and got in. Jason started to drive while I gave him directions to where to go. When we got there, there was not a lot of people and it mean that they were having a good day. We walked in and got a table.

"So have you ever been to New Jersey before on tour?" I asked.

"Yeah, we grew up not far from here. So it feels like home. Every time we come to New Jersey we try to at least get some break after the tour to spend some time here." Nate explained.

"That's cool. So had New Jersey changed a lot since you have last been here?" Caitlyn asked.

"A little bit. But not much I would say." Jason spoke up. Nate nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, Mitchie here grew up here for her entire life. She knows everything about this place. I don't know where I would be if it was not for her." Caitlyn to them.

"What do you mean? Did you just move here?" Nate asked curious.

"Not really. A few years back Mitchie and I met over a music festival her in New Jersey and I fell in love with this place. Another year and a half later I was moving up here to live with my best friend Mitchie. Her parents have been great to allow me to live with them. They are like a second family to me." Caitlyn explained.

"And we would have it no other way Caity. My parents love you like another daughter and I as a sister." I told her giving her a hug.

"So what do both of your parents do for a living?" Jason asked.

"My parents are entertainers on a cruise ship. So that is another reason I live with Mitch." Caitlyn shared.

"My mother is a cater and my father owns his own hardware shop." I shared.

"That's cool. So where did you two find the love for music? What made the spark?" Nate asked.

We looked to each other and then said,

"I think the first thing is for me was music class at my private school and my teacher showing me all about producing. I absolutely loved it. That showed me the spark of what I want to do for my future." Caitlyn shared.

They looked to me and I said,

"I always loved music ever since the first time I heard it. Then my parents let me take lessons for all these different instruments. That was the spark for it all."

"What instruments do you know how to play?" Shane asked.

Everyone looked over to Shane and forgot that he was there. He was so quiet since they got there.

"I know almost, I think seven." I told him.

"What instruments?" Shane asked interested.

"I know the violin, keyboard, piano, guitar, bass, drums, and flute." I listed it.

The three guys looked at me shock and impressed. Nate spoke up and asked,

"What's your favorite instrument?"

I thought about it and said,

"I have to say it's a tie between the guitar and keyboard."

"Well, you also forgot that you sing and write music." Caitlyn spoke up.

"CAITLYN!" I said shocked.

"We already know what a great singer you are but you also write songs. Could we hear one of them some time?" Nate asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and said,

"Well," But before I could finish my sentence you heard,

"Who would want to hang out with Mitchie Bitchie and Crazy Crack Caitlyn?"

We turned to see,


	7. Chapter 7

"Who would want to hang out with Mitchie Bitchie and Crazy Crack Caitlyn?"

We turned to see to see the Lizzy and her gang. They are the mean girls of the school. I looked to Caitlyn worried. We were having such a great time with the guys and now they are going to not want to hang out with us after Lizzy and her gang scare them away.

"Who are you?" Nate asked confused.

"I would like to know that… Wait you guys are Connect Three. I was at your concert and I really wished that you picked me Shane over her. I am way more talented." Lizzy stated with a flip of hair.

*Shane's POV*

I did not know who these girls were and if she was at the concert in the front row then I don't remember her. I smirked evilly and spoke up and said,

"Well, yes we are Connect Three. But I don't know who you are. If you were at the concert in the front row, then I don't remember you. I picked Mitchie because there was something different about her from the rest of the screaming fans. Mitchie is talented. I bet she is even way more talented then you. Now if you could leave so we can enjoy the rest of our day with these two lovely ladies that would be great."

I turned around and did not look back to them. Nate and Jason did the same and we went back to looking at the girls. Mitchie and Caitlyn smirked and waved bye to them in a sassy way. The girls that were behind us walked away dramatically. I laughed at that and saw Mitchie smirking at me.

*Mitchie's POV*

I could not believe that Shane was the one that stood up for me. Watching them leave like that was priceless. I turned to Caitlyn and burst out in laughter. The guys smirked at us and Shane asked,

"Who were those girls?"

"Those girls are the posh crew. At least that is what Caity and I call them." I explained.

"Who you just meet was Lizzy and her monkeys; Ashley and Veronica. Those two follow Lizzy around because her parents let her do whatever she wants because they have money to do it not like any of us." Caitlyn stated.

I nodded my head in agreement. The guys looked at us shocked and could not believe what they were hearing. We dropped the conversation and headed out of the dinner after finishing our meals. We walked to the car and my phone was going off. I flipped it open and then answered it.

"Hello, Mitchie here." I asked.

"Hey were you at? You are late, the both of you." The person on the other line stated.

I gasped and looked at Caitlyn. I totally forgot about our plans that was supposed to be done today. Caitlyn just remembered and said,

"Shit!"

"Tell Caity to watch her mouth." The voice said.

I laughed at that and turned to Caitlyn and said,

"Max says watch your mouth. He heard you."

She just stuck her tongue out at me that made me laugh even harder. I went back to the phone and said,

"Don't worry Max. We will be there soon. But I will be bring some new friends with us." I stated looking at the guys.

They were confused and did not know what was going on. I smirked to them and Max said,

"Fine. I will meet you at your house. Will be in our fav place."

"Got it. See you soon." I said hanging up.

I turned to Caitlyn and the guys and said,

"You cool hanging out with one more person. He's cool and we totally forgot that we are supposed to have plans right now."

"Yeah, it's cool. Where are we going?" Jason asked starting the car.

"My house and can you hurry. We are already late and I am feeling inspired." I said with a smile.

Caitlyn started to jump up and down excited. She started to squeal and said,

"Is there something new in your head to show off?"

I smirked and nodded. Caitlyn then said,

"Max is going to be impressed when you come in with a new one."

*Shane's POV*

I looked to Nate and could see the same look that I had. We were wondering who Max is and what are they up too. We got to Mitchie's house and there was a motorcycle in the driveway. Caitlyn and Mitchie jumped out of the care and headed inside. We followed quietly and then they went to the backyard. It was amazing. There was a pool and then there was a barn and shed. I think the shed held yard things and I was curious about the barn. Mitchie and Caitlyn headed to the barn.

I looked at Nate and Jason and we followed them to the barn. As I walked in I was shocked. This was no rundown barn. It was remodeled into a dance studio and a hangout area. They walked up the stairs and there was recording studio. I dropped my mouth. I quickly closed it when I saw Mitchie smirk and laughed at our expression.

"So what do you think?" Mitchie asked.

"This is amazing. How did you create this place?" Nate asked impressed.

"My father remodeled the barn when Caitlyn moved in with us. It was a present for us to have somewhere to hang out and do our own thing. I have my instruments here to do my own thing. The first floor is for us to hang out like up here and dance. This is our place from reality." Mitchie explained.

I could see the excitement and how much Mitchie loves and is passionate about music. I had this feeling in my gut and I did not know what it was. I think it was that I liked her but I don't know how she feels about me.

"That is how my girls do it. You should see them in work. They are insanely talented." A male's voice said from the corner.

We all looked and there was a guy standing there with a book in his hand. He smiled to us. Mitchie and Caitlyn ran up to him and gave him a hug. I clenched my hands into fists. I looked over to Nate and Jason. Nate was doing the same thing. Jason was just himself.

"Guys I would like you to meet Max." Mitchie asked.

"Max I think you know who these guys are." Caitlyn said with a laugh.

Max nodded and said,

"Nice to meet you guys. You better be taking care of my girls today."

"Yeah, so how do you know Mitchie and Caitlyn?" Nate asked.

"I have known these two since forever. Well at least Mitchie. I got to know Caitlyn since she moved here. These girls have talent and I am their assistant." Max said. He turned to the girls and said,

"Are we ready to do our thing?"

Caitlyn nodded and looked around to the room to look for Mitchie. Max laughed and pointed to the corner where the beanbags were. She was sitting there writing in notebook and I did not even realize that she moved from the group. Mitchie looked up and said,

"What?"

Max laughed and said,

"Hey butterfly, are you ready to show your stuff because I think someone got something new?"

Mitchie shook her head and then scooted down farther into the beanbag. Caitlyn laughed and said,

"We can still see you. How about I start and then when you finish there we can do you think while Max show the guys around?"

Max nodded and then started to work on her music producing. It was really good but I could not keep my eyes off of Mitchie. She seem so peaceful and relaxed writing in her book. When Caitlyn finished and was looking at us.

"That was good Caitlyn. You are talented." Nate said with a smile.

Caitlyn started to blush and looked over to Max. He escorted us out of the room and then paused. We looked at him confused and I asked,

"What are you doing?"

"I want to show you how talented Mitchie Mouse truly is. Listen." He whispered and pushed the door open with a crack.

Right then you heard music starting and Mitchie walking up to a mic,


	8. Chapter 8

*A/N I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! *

Right then you heard music starting and Mitchie walking up to a mic. She opened her notebook and started to sing.

 _ **Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?**_

 _ **You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper**_

 _ **As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet**_

 _ **You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper**_

 _ **Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here**_

 _ **You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper**_

 _ **(Like a skyscraper)**_

 _ **Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper**_

"OMG Mitch that was amazing! I love the song." Caitlyn shared.

Mitchie smiled and then we started to clap. I could not believe how talented Mitchie was. I know she has an amazing voice but this was raw talent that Mitchie just showed. She looked at us shocked and then glared at Max. She was blushing also. Max grinned and said,

"Butterfly, you are so talented. I had to show them what you got. That song was inspiring."

"Thanks Max but I am still mad at you. So don't try to kiss up right now." Mitchie said trying to act mad. But it was not working.

"Mitchie that song was incredible. Do you think you would want to work on a collaboration with me some time?" Nate asked.

Mitchie looked at him shocked. I knew that Nate was being serious and I would love to sing any song that Mitchie wrote. She is talented.

"Are you serious?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, I would love to work with you. So what do you think?" Nate asked.

Mitchie nodded excitedly. I smiled at how cute she is when she is excited. Mitchie ran over to Nate and hugged him.

*Mitchie's POV*

I could not believe that Nate asked me to do a collaboration with him. This is like a dream come true. I was excited and nervous about it. I totally forgot that they saw me singing in the first place until now.

We all sat down in the hang out section of the recording studio. I started to write in my song book. I wanted to work on some not finished songs. Nate sat next to me trying to look at my book but I would not let him.

"Come on. One peek please?" Nate asked sweetly.

I thought about it then showed him the song that I was working on. I had this song not finished for a while now. I just wished that I could figure out the missing piece of the song. I gave it to the Nate and Shane looked at it with him. Nate smiled to me and said,

"This song is amazing. Why isn't it finished?"

"I can't figure out a missing piece of the song." I admitted.

"You will figure it out. Maybe I could help you?" Shane asked.

I was surprised at what Shane said. He was really sweet then what I expected. I looked over to Caitlyn and she was smirking at me. I started to blush. Caitlyn came and sat by me and Nate. She whispered to Nate. He nodded and said,

"Jason and Max would you like to see the dance studio downstairs with Caitlyn and myself."

Max got the hint and nodded in agreement. Jason got all excited and was already at the door. Caitlyn followed the boys and left. It was just Shane and me left in the recording studio. I did not look at him in the eyes. I knew that Caitlyn and Nate did this on purpose. Shane stayed where he sat not saying anything. He just started to hum a melody.

"Do have any spare paper I can barrow?" He asked.

I got up and handed it over to him. He started to write a song down in his paper. We both sat there in silence writing in our thoughts out. At least that is what I think he is doing. Finally, after it seems like hours we heard footsteps and it was the others.

"Hey Shane, we have to head. We have a skype conference with our manager." Nate stated.

Shane looked up and groaned. He did not look pleased about it. He got up and ripped the pages of what he was working on out and handed the notebook back to me.

"Thanks. Hope to see you soon." Shane said to me and walked out.

I told the others goodbye and looked down at the notebook that Shane gave back to me to see,


	9. Chapter 9

I told the others goodbye and looked down at the notebook that Shane gave back to me to see a note left on the page. I handed it to Caitlyn and she read it,

See you soon Mitch. We defiantly need to meet up to work on some songs with you. Can't wait. Here is my number and we should hang out sometime. Hope to see you soon.

Shane

Caitlyn smiled to me and said,

"I think someone has a crush on you."

I just shook my head and said,

"Well, I think that Nate and you could have a thing if you actually told him."

Caitlyn smirked and went downstairs to see dinner was ready. My mother had dinner already and she smiled and said,

"The boys left?"

"Yeah, they had a conference with their manger." I reassured her.

"Then we will have to invite them back for a meal another time." My mother explained.

"Oh don't worry Connie I think they will be coming around more often. Mitchie here really sparked someone's interest." Caitlyn said with a smile.

My mother looked at me with a grin. I just shook my head as my father came home from work. So lucky my father did not hear what Caitlyn said. We all sat down and enjoyed our dinner. My father looked at us and asked,

"How was my beautiful girls' day?"

"It was great. Connect Three hanged out with us in the barn with Max. They got to hear Mitchie sing." Caitlyn said.

"Really sweet that is great. What did they think?" My mother asked.

"Well, they loved my song and Nate wants to do a collaboration with me for their next song." I shared.

My parents got up and gave me a hug. They were so happy for me. I smiled and said,

"Yeah, it should be excited. Caitlyn and I have made great friends with Connect Three. They are great guys." I said.

"Well, I can't wait to meet these guys. You should invite them to a barbeque here this weekend." My father suggested.

"That sounds great. We will contact them this and see what they think." I stated.

We headed upstairs to my room and I pulled my phone out to call Shane. Caitlyn sat by me on my bed with a smile. We waited for Shane to answer.

"Hey this is Shane." Shane said on the other line.

"Hey it's Mitchie. I thought… Well, my parents want to invite you guys this weekend for a cook out at my house. Max will be there too." I explained.

"Yeah that sounds great. Would your parents want us to bring anything?" Shane asked.

I thought that was sweet but I know my parents. They would take care of everything. I smiled to Caitlyn and she smiled back.

"That's sweet Shane but no. Don't worry about it. My parents have it all under control. My mother loves to cook and she will be making everything and my father will be the one grilling. So you just bring yourself and the other two." I said.

"Do I have to bring those two?" Shane asked with a laugh.

"Yes you have to bring those two. Mostly Nate." I said laughing.

Caitlyn shoved me and I started to laugh even harder. Shane was on the other line laughing harder. He asked if I was alright. I told him that Caitlyn pushed me off my bed. He laughed even harder than that.

"Caitlyn, Mitchie will you come downstairs?" My mother screamed from the first floor.

I looked over to Caitlyn and she nodded. I told Shane that I had to go. He said,

"Well, then you owe me a phone call later."

I just shook my head and said,

"It goes both way. You can call me too."

We went downstairs and I saw my parents in the living room waiting for us. I looked to Caitlyn and we knew something was going on.

"What's going on mom?" I asked.

"We have some good and bad news to tell you. Which one do you want first?" My father asked.

"Well, the bad news first." Caitlyn said.

"Well, the guys won't be able to come over this weekend." My father said.

"What?! Why?" Caitlyn and I asked together shocked.

"That is where the good news comes in. The reason we can't have the guys over is because…..


	10. Chapter 10

"That is where the good news comes in. The reason we can't have the guys over is because you are going to Camp Rock." My mother said excited.

I looked to Caitlyn and we started to jump up and down excited. But then we realized that we would not get to see the guys this summer. I sighed and said,

"What are we going to tell the guys?"

Caitlyn sighed and said,

"When will we have to leave?"

She looked to my parents and my mother gave me a smile and we knew that we had to cancel the baroque. I sighed and nodded to my parents. My mother told us that we needed to start packing because it two days we would be leaving. I walked up to my room and took my phone out. Caitlyn nodded and said,

"We have to tell them."

I nodded and called Shane. He did not pick up but I left a voice message telling him that I needed to talk and to call me back. That night all I could think about was Shane. I woke up from an amazing dream. It was myself on the beach writing a song and then Shane started to sing to me during a sunset. I know it was kind of cheesy. But I thought it was a wonderful dream.

My phone started to go off and I saw it was Shane. I quickly answered it and said,

"Hey Shane."

"Hey Mitchie. So what did you need to talk about?" He asked.

"Well, it's more like I needed to tell you three that we had to cancel the baroque because my mother is taking Caitlyn and myself camping. We will be gone before this weekend." I explained.

Shane sighed and said,

"Well that sucks. But we can still hang out until you have to leave. When do you have to leave?"

"We will be leaving in two days. So if you would like to hang out today then that would be fine. Because tomorrow Caitlyn and I will be helping my mother get everything ready to leave." I told him.

"Well, then we will have to put so much fun in one day." Shane said on the phone.

I smiled at that. I could tell that Shane was a sweet guy. All that people say about him was not true once you got to know him. He was not the arrogant big headed jerk everyone made him out to be. Sure he had his moments but he was frustrated and when you got to know him you could tell that it was more than just the fame.

"Alright. Where do you want to meet up?" I asked.

"How about the barn and we can start with a music jam. Hang out there and have a small baroque if that sound good to you." Shane suggested.

I walked down to the kitchen and asked my parents what they thought. My mother thought it was a great idea. I told Shane that we would be waiting in the barn. I then got ready with Caitlyn. We ran up the stairs and looked at each other excitedly.

*Shane's POV*

I hanged up on Mitchie and walked into the living room where the others were at. I saw Nate was watching tv while Jason was reading a magazine. They looked up at me and smiled.

"Was that Mitchie on the phone again?" Nate asked.

"Oh shut up. But we are going to hang out with the girls today." I told them.

"Cool what are we doing?" Jason asked.

"Hang out at her house and have a baroque."

I explained why we were having the baroque today. They nodded and went to get ready. As I was getting ready I had a call. I looked at the id and saw it was….


	11. Chapter 11

I explained why we were having the baroque today. They nodded and went to get ready. As I was getting ready I had a call. I looked at the id and saw it was my Uncle Brown. I answered it and asked,

"What's up Brown?"

"Hey Shane, I have a favor to ask of you." Brown asked.

"What's up Brown?" I asked.

"So I need some help at camp and I thought my nephew and his band mates would like to help out for their favorite uncle." Brown asked.

"Of course we would. When do you need us?" I asked.

They guys looked at me confused and told them it was Brown. I waited for Brown to answer me. He spoke up and said,

"I need you here soon as possible. So if you leave today that would be great."

I paused and looked at the guys. I was a little sad about it but I would do anything for my uncle. I sighed and was trying to decide what to do. Should I tell my uncle that I was going to be late or leave today?

"So are you able to do it? Or do you have something else to do today that would make you late?" He asked.

I smiled to myself. I swear my uncle knows me better then I know myself. I spoke up and said,

"I swear you know me too well Uncle Brown. Do you think it would be alright if we get there a little late? We will leave tomorrow morning early and be there to help where it is needed."

"You do what you need to do. I will see you when you get here." My uncle said.

We said our good byes and I hung up the phone. This was going to be a fun summer. I smiled to the guys and told them the plan. They agreed and we got ready to go over to see Mitchie and Caitlyn.

*Mitchie's POV*

I waited with Caitlyn in our backyard. We were kind of nervous. This was going to be the first time my parents will meet Connect 3. I did not know how they would react. I already gave them both the run down on the drama of Shane. I told them that he is not who the paparazzi said he is.

"Hey," Said a voice.

We turned to see the guys standing there. I smiled at Shane and welcomed them to my house. I saw my mother walking out and said,

"Hey Max, how is it going?"

"I'm god. You know same old, same old. I found these three in the front." He pointed to Jason, Shane and Nate.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I am Connie and you will meet Steve later. He had to run to the shop for a minute but he will be back. For now, let's get this cook out going." My mother stated.

We hanged out in the back while Max helped my mother with the cooking. We all asked multiple time if she wanted us to help but she refused. I sat next to Shane and asked,

"So what are you going to be doing for the rest of the summer?"

"I am going to my uncle's camp to help out. It should be fun." Shane shared.

"That's cool. My mother got this cooking job and we are going with her." I told him.

I did not have the heart to tell him that I was going to Camp Rock over spending the summer with him. The rest of the night was eventful. We had a great cook out but of course like all great nights they had to end. Caitlyn and I walked the guys back to their car. Shane turned to me and said,

"Hey Mitchie,"

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"You will keep in contact with me. Even if you have to write to me?" He asked.

"Of course. You have become a great friend of mine. I would so love to stay in contact with you over summer." I said.

"Then I will call you later." Shane said smiling.

I nodded and turned to go back inside but Shane stopped me again. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my check.


	12. Chapter 12

Today was the day we were heading to Camp Rock. I was so excited and I knew Caitlyn was too. Our dreams were coming true. We always wanted to go to camp rock. I had everything packed. We headed out to the car where my mom and dad was waiting for us.

"Alright, you girls better behave and learn everything you can about music." My father said.

"We will and don't worry we will be perfect angels." Caitlyn to him.

We got into the car and left. Half way there my phone when off and I saw that it was Shane.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Just on the road and thought I would call you to see what you are up too." Shane told me.

I just smiled and said,

"I'm doing the same."

You could hear him laugh on the other line. Caitlyn just smirked at me and whispered,

"Tell, Shane to stop drooling. At least that is what Nate says."

I started to crack up laughing. Shane asked,

"What's so funny?"

"Well, I guess you should ask your friend Nate what is so funny Mr. Drools." I said snickering still.

"I am not drooling and I am going to kill Nate."

*Shane's POV*

I glared at Nate as I talked to Mitchie. I should have figured that he was texting Caitlyn too. We talked for a little longer and I told her I had to go but that I would text her later. She told me byes and we hanged up. I looked up to Nate and said,

"You ass."

He just smirked. Before I could say anything else Jason screamed,

"We're here guys. LOOK!"

We all looked at the sigh that said Camp Rock on it. So many memories came back to me. It was like never leaving. We got out of the limo and there stood my Uncle Brown. He smiled to us and said,

"Hey guys welcome back. I can't thank you all enough for doing this. I know how much you guys like spending time in New Jersey."

"It's cool Uncle Brown. We would do anything for Camp Rock. If it wasn't for you and this camp we would not be where we are now." I told him.

We walked around and saw that there was a few campers coming and from the distance you could see the buses and rides coming. I smiled to the guys and I saw they were excited.

"Alright guys you can hang out here and then I will introduce you to everyone." Brown told us.

We nodded and relaxed by the trees. I looked around and started to text Mitchie. She did not text me back yet but there in the distance I saw someone that looked like Mitchie. She was talking to some other people and there was Tess Tyler. I groaned and dialed a number. I watched in the crowd to see the girl pick up her phone.

"Hey Shane, what's up?" Mitchie asked.

I smiled and said,

"Oh nothing. Just got to my uncle's camp. How about you?"

*Mitchie's POV*

I smiled while I answered Shane. Caitlyn smiled to me too.

"Well, I am with Caitlyn and you will never believe where I am at." I told him.

"Would that be camp rock?" Shane asked.

I looked around in surprised. Caitlyn looked at me confused. I whispered to her telling her what is going on. She looked at me surprised and then pointed to the side of the stage. I nodded and said,

"Hey Shane I have to go. My mom needs my help."

"Alright we will talk soon." Shane told me.

*Shane's POV*

I hanged up the phone and watched the girl that I thought was Mitchie. She disappeared into the crowd. I lost track of her. Nate and Jason looked at me confused and asked,

"What's up man?"

"I think Mitchie and Caitlyn are here." I told them.

Right then out of nowhere you heard was two screams.

"OMG IT'S CONNECT THREE!"

All three of us jumped and was ready to run. But then we heard laughter and turned to see….


	13. Chapter 13

"OMG IT'S CONNECT THREE!"  
All three of us jumped and was ready to run. But then we heard laughter and turned to see Mitchie and Caitlyn standing there laughing. I went over to Mitchie and poked her in the side. She jumped a little bit and said,

"Hey, not cool."

"Oh, yeah and doing that was so cool." I told her.

She smiled at me with that gorgeous smile and said,

"Well, we have to have our fun somehow. So, what are you doing here?"

Before I could answer her my uncle Brown introduced us and I said,

"Listen and you will find out."

We ran on stage and waved to everyone. I looked around to see that Mitchie and Caitlyn moved to the front of the stage with some other campers. My uncle gave me the mic and I spoke first,

"Hey all you rockers! So, you know who we are. Let me introduce us separately. First, we got Nate Black guitars, song writer, pianist, and drummer. Next is Jason Green guitars and amazing knee slider around the world and I am Shane Gray lead singer and awesome rocker. And we make up Connect Three."

I looked over to Mitchie and saw her smiling and shaking her head. I couldn't help but smile and continue to say,

"We will be here all summer to help you guys learn at your best. So that way the Final Jam is be way more fun.

Everyone started to cheer and Nate took the mic and said,

"If it is alright with Brown I think it would be fun to start this summer off with a performance."

Everyone started to cheer and we all looked at Brown. He smiled and said,

"How can I say no to these awesome campers. Take it away boys."

I looked to Nate and said,

"What should we sing?"

"Don't worry. But we are going to need a little assistance." Nate said head tilting to a certain person in the crowd.

I smirked and told the crowd to give us a minute to set up. Everyone was excited. I ran down the stairs and went up to Mitchie.

*Mitchie's POV*

I was talking to Caitlyn and a few other people we got to know. I thought they were cool and Caitlyn and I would get along with them.

"Hey, don't look now but Shane Grey is coming up from behind you." Lola said.

We all turned to look at him. I smiled and said,

"Shane, aren't you going to sing?"

"Yeah, but Nate wants me to ask a slight favor. Caitlyn, do you have track three? Nate said you would know what I am talking about." Shane asked.

She nodded and walked passed us and up onto the stage. Everyone watched us and they kept eyes on Caitlyn. She started to talk to Nate and you could see that she was excited about something. I gave Shane a look and asked,

"What does Nate have in mind?"

"I think I have a clue. So, you probably know what I am going to ask next." He said extending his hand to me.

I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at us. He gave me a look like don't make me ask twice. I sighed and took his hand. He leads me to the side of the stage and started to walk up. I stopped and froze for a second. Shane knew i let go. He turned around and came back down.

"Mitchie, if you could do it in front of millions of fans and two mean girls from your school, then you can rock out in front of rockers who just love music as much as you. Plus, I will be there." He told me.

He extended his hand again and I took it. We walked past Nate and Caitlyn. I stayed near Jason as Shane took center stage. Jason playfully bumped into me. He smiled at me and I gave him a smile back. Right then Shane spoke up and said,

"So, we got a treat for you. I realized that two campers that go here I already meet and got to know them. So, I got them to join us on stage to show you how talented they are. So, joining me is producer and music artist Caitlyn and singing along with me is a great friend of mine Mitchie."

Caitlyn had all her computer stuff steed up and started to play the music. I gave her and Nate a look. I could not believe that they already had the background music to the song that Nate and I just wrote. I turned to glare at him and he gave me a smile and gave me a thumb up.

 _ **It might seem crazy what I'm about to say**_

 _ **Sunshine she's here, you can take a break**_

 _ **I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space**_

 _ **With the air, like I don't care, baby, by the way**_

 _ **Uh**_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_

 _ **Because I'm happy**_

 _ **Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**_

 _ **Because I'm happy**_

 _ **Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**_

 _ **Because I'm happy**_

 _ **Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**_

 _ **Because I'm happy**_

 _ **Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**_

 _ **[Verse 2:]**_

 _ **Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,**_

 _ **Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,**_

 _ **Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,**_

 _ **No offense to you, don't waste your time**_

 _ **Here's why**_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **Hey**_

 _ **Go**_

 _ **Uh**_

 _ **[Bridge:]**_

 _ **(Happy)**_

 _ **Bring me down**_

 _ **Can't nothing**_

 _ **Bring me down**_

 _ **My level's too high**_

 _ **Bring me down**_

 _ **Can't nothing**_

 _ **Bring me down**_

 _ **I said (let me tell you now)**_

 _ **Bring me down**_

 _ **Can't nothing**_

 _ **Bring me down**_

 _ **My level's too high**_

 _ **Bring me down**_

 _ **Can't nothing**_

 _ **Bring me down**_

 _ **I said**_

 _ **[Chorus 2x]**_

 _ **Hey**_

 _ **Go**_

 _ **Uh**_

 _ **(Happy) [repeats]**_

 _ **Bring me down... can't nothing...**_

 _ **Bring me down... my level's too high...**_

 _ **Bring me down... can't nothing...**_

 _ **Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)**_

 _ **[Chorus 2x]**_

 _ **Hey**_

 _ **C'mon**_

We got done singing and everyone started to cheer. Shane's uncle came on stage and spoke,

"Wasn't that amazing!"

Everyone cheered even louder and I could not believe that they liked my music. I looked over to Caitlyn and she was so excited. We walked down the stairs off the stage and the guys gave us a big hug.

"This is going to be the best summer!" Jason screamed.


	14. Chapter 14

Caitlyn and I gave the guys a few minutes to talk to Brown. We went to find our new friends. Everyone was looking at us. I smiled over to Caitlyn. We saw Lola and the others. They ran up to us and Lola asked,

"How do you know Connect Three? That is way cool."

"Well, it's a long story I guess. But it all started online on their live chat." I tried to explain.

"So how were able to brainwash Shane to let you sing with him? I think he just interacted with a slacker." A voice said behind me.

We all turned to see a blonde hair girl standing there with two other girls. I looked over to Lola and our new friends and they were not excited to see who it was. Lola spoke up and said,

"What do you want Tess? Leave these two alone. You don't even know their story. So how about not start rumors about something you know nothing about."

Tess glared over to Lola and said,

"Then how about they share their story. We can be the judge on if it's true or not."

"Actually we don't have to share anything with you. We know what happened and it's really none of your business. I don't care if you think you are all that. But where I come from you earn the trust to know who I am. So it's none of your business." Caitlyn spoke up and said.

Right then I felt an arm go around my shoulders and I look up to see Shane was standing there. Nate did the same thing with Caitlyn. He gave her a look and she just shrugged. Jason stood in the middle of us and asked,

"Is everything alright Mitchie and Caitlyn?"

"Yeah, there was just a little misunderstanding here. But it was all sorted out. So how about you show us around. We can introduce you to our new friends." I suggested.

Shane nodded and lead us away. We all walked around and then ended up by the lake. We all sat down and our new friends looked at us and Sander asked,

"So is it alright to ask you guys how you meet?"

I nodded and said,

"Caitlyn and I were on the live chat for the new album for Connect Three. I commented on it speaking my mind. I told Shane that he needed to change his attitude and that he was a better person when he was less famous. Then Nate and Jason contacted us and told me that I was brave to stand up to Shane and offered to get us tickets to their next concert in our home town."

"So we go to the concert and we have front row seats. Shane picked Mitchie to sing with at the end of the concert. They then found that Mitchie was the same person from online. Shane was so surprised. We then hanged out after that and got to know each other." Caitlyn finished.

"Well, that is crazy. But I think it was cool that you stood up to Tess. Not a lot of people do that." Barren explained.

"Yeah, what is up with her?" I asked.

"She thinks she is all that with a bag of chips because her mother is famous." Lola explained.

"Yeah, Tess is like that in person as well. She has been on our tail for a while now. She thinks Shane and herself are meant to be together." Nate explained.

I looked over to Shane and he spoke up and said,

"I want nothing to do with that girl. She is letting the fame go to her head. I learn from my mistake of letting the fame go to my head and I don't want to surround myself around those type of people."

I nodded and then saw what time it was. I sighed and got up. Caitlyn looked at me and I said,

"We have to go help mom. We promised."

Everyone looked at us and I told them,

"The way we were able to come to camp rock was that my mom works as the new cook in the kitchen. We told my mom we would help her. So we will catch up with you guys later."

They nodded and Caitlyn got up. Shane and Nate followed with us. I smiled to them. They walked up all the way to the kitchen. We all walked in and I saw my mom at work. She turned around and smiled at us.

"What do you need us to do mom?" I asked.

She smiled to us and said,

"Don't worry about it today. This is your first day here. I have it under control right now. Check in with me tomorrow morning. You just go and have some fun right now."

Caitlyn and I both gave her a hug and thanked her. My mom was the best. She said hi to Shane and Nate. We went back out and I asked,

"Now what?"

"Well, we could take a walk around camp." Shane suggested.

"You guys can do that. I think I am going to go to our cabin and get settled in. See you guys at dinner." Caitlyn said.

Nate walked with her and it was just Shane and myself now. I looked at him and asked,

"Which way?"

He lead the way and we just wandered around the camp. He would point out a few spots that were important to him. He would tell me stories about the time he was here. It was nice to get to know this Shane. He stopped by the lake and said,

"Right here was where I had to jump in to get a way from Tess one time."

"Did you really do that?" I asked.

"Yep, she would not leave me alone and kept following me. So, I jumped right in and swam a little far away from the shore. I was clothed and everything. The guys laughed at me when I came back into the cabin." He shared.

I couldn't help but laugh. I could picture it in my mind. We kept walking and it was a great way to start the first day of camp. I was excited to see how this all was going to end. But right now it was peaceful.


	15. Chapter 15

I heard my alarm and groaned. I rolled over and almost feel out of my bed. Caitlyn laughed at me and helped me up. I thanked her and started to get ready. We were so lucky that it was just the two of us. We walked down the path to the kitchen. We heard someone playing and I looked over to Caitlyn. She saw the look in my eyes. She nodded and said,

"I will cover for you. Go find out who that is."

I smiled to her and thanked her. She was the best friend I could ever have asked for. I walked down a different path. Right there I heard the voice. I turned the corner and saw Shane sitting there with his guitar. I tried to hide but Shane must have heard me break a stick.

"I know you are there. Just show yourself." He said.

I stepped out from behind the tree and smiled at him. Shane smiled back and said,

"Spying now are we."

I laughed and told him,

"I was just walking by when I heard you singing. That song was amazing."

"Thanks. I was hoping to make a new image for ourselves." Shane stated.

I nodded and then was about to walk away from him. Shane got up and asked,

"Are you heading to the kitchen to help your mother?"

I nodded and said,

"Yeah, I was heading there when I heard you singing. I am so late now."

"Well, let's get you to the kitchen as quickly as possible." Shane said taking my hand.

We took a little secret path. It was surrounded by trees but right on the other side was the kitchen. I looked at him impressed. He smiled at me and said,

"I grew up on this land. Remember my uncle is the one that owns it. So I practically made up the secret paths to different places."

"Thanks for getting me here so quickly. I appreciated it." I told him.

I did not realize that we were still holding hands. I did not want to let go. It fit so perfect with his. I slid my hand out of his. There was a look in his eyes that I could not explain when I did that. He sighed and told me that he would see me around. He then walked down the path back to the cabins.

"There you are. Caity said that you were running a little late. Is everything alright?" My mother asked.

"I was just side tracked by everything around me. You know that this is a dream come true to be here for me." I told her.

"I totally understand." My mother said smiling.

We got to work. My mother let us go a little bit early to get something to eat while it was warm. I looked over to Caitlyn and looked over to the side door. We shrugged and walked out of the kitchen door. Everyone was staring at us. Right then we heard was someone scream across the cafeteria,

"Caitlyn Mitchie over here!"

We turned and looked to see Jason was the one that screamed for us. I smiled to Caitlyn and we both grabbed our food and headed over there. Shane moved over so I had a spot to sit at. Caitlyn sat next to Nate. Everyone started to star.

"Don't worry about the stars. They are all just jealous." Shane said.

"So are you guys excited for class today?" Nate asked.

"I would never say this before but I am so excited for classes. We have vocals first." Caitlyn said.

"I think that's me but I was going to switch with Brown and do dance. Try something different." Shane stated.

"Well, popstar I can't wait to see if you got any moves." I said with a smirk.

Shane glared at me and I laughed. I looked over to Caitlyn and she gave me a look. I shrugged and we left it at that. The guys were staring at us.

"So did we just witness girl communication at it's finest?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn and I looked at each other and started to laugh. We enjoyed the rest of breakfast and then headed off to class. Caitlyn and I sat in the front. Tess and her group was not that far from us. Everyone was making some type of music. It was cool. Right then Brown walked in and he began to dance to it. I smiled at that.

"Well, if the house is a rocking I am glad I came a knocking." Brown said smiling.

Everyone stopped and laughed to that. Brown had all our attentions. He looked around and said,

"Alright let's see what we are working with."

He pointed his finger and started to go around the room and the finger landed on me. He smiled to me and said,

"You!"

"Me?" I asked surprised.

"I'll do it." Tess spoke up.

"No the finger picked her." Brown said.

I looked over to Caitlyn. She nodded to me and I stood up by Brown. I looked around the room and then landed my eyes on my best friend. She gave me the thumbs up. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

 _Who Will I be?_

I started to sing quietly. Brown stopped me and said,

"I know you are doing a solo but you are so low I can't hear you."

I nodded and started to sing louder. I could see everyone in the room was impressed. Caitlyn gave me a big smile. I could feel myself smiling now too. This was my dream and I was doing it. __

 _Whoo, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
How to choose  
Who to be  
Well lets see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar, be a moviestar  
In my head, a voice says_

 _Why not?  
Try everything  
Why stop?  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
'cause it's my life and now's the time  
Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is  
Up to me!_

 _If I decide  
I'm the girl  
To change the world  
I can do it anytime  
Opportunity  
Right in front of me  
And the choice if all mine_

I stopped and saw everyone was clapping. I could not believe it. Brown looked at me impressed and asked,

"Is that an original?"

"Yeah, but…." I started.

I barely sang an original in front of a lot of people. The only people that heard my originals were my close friends and family. I looked at Brown and he was excited.

"No buts. That was great. You have a gift right there Poppet." He said.

Everyone else went and there was a lot of different talents. I was impress and I could not wait to see how the rest of summer would go. These classes were going to be so much fun. Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	16. Chapter 16

I walked to my next class and that was going to be dance. I was interested in seeing what Shane was going to show us. Let's see if this popstar can dance or not. He was going to be surprise about Caitlyn's talent. Everyone says I am a great dancer, but I am alright. I walked back into the class early. I did not see Shane at first.

"Hey, didn't realize there were going to be people early for this class. Put your things anywhere and just relax until class starts." Shane told me.

"Well, thanks I will make myself comfortable." I told him.

He looked up from behind the stereo and smiled at me. I smiled back and said,

"So, you are excited?"

"Extremely. Are you excited to learn from a master?" Shane teased.

"Are we having Nate or Jason teaching us? I don't see them around." I teased back.

He gave me a glare but smiled afterwards. Right then more people came in and looked at us. I blushed a little bit and Shane smirked.

"You are going to need to get over being shy and everything." He told me.

I just shrugged and said,

"What if I like being shy?"

He gave me a look like he did not believe me. I knew he didn't and I just laughed at that. I knew Shane was right. I had to get over my shyness and be more open with myself. It is a weakness of mine that I hate. I was always like this and I hated it. It was something that I needed to work on and maybe now I can get over my fear and be brave like Caitlyn. She was always doing fearless stuff and trying to get me out of my comfort zone.

"Alright everyone lets do a few stretches and we are just going to jump right into it. I want to see your guys styles in this routine. I want to see what I am working with."

We started to stretch. I smiled to Caitlyn and she was excited. She loves to dance. It was one of her passions. I could see the spark in her eyes when it was time to dance. We heard the music go through the room and I could feel a spark in my body that I knew was a fun passion.

You could see that there was a lot of different styles of dancers. Shane was having a good old time. But right then a boy fell onto his butt and everyone looked at him.

"Well, I guess he has two left feet." Tess said out loud with a laugh.

I gave her a glare and saw Shane lean down to the boy. He smiled at him and asked,

"Are you a drummer?"

He nodded and took his drum sticks out and started to play a beat. Shane smiled and said,

"You are great. Now we need to get that beat from your hands to your feet."

Everyone started to laugh. Shane dismissed everyone and started to talk to the boy that fell on his butt. He was smiling and you could see that they were having a conversation. I smiled to myself and saw Shane looking at me. I walked up to him and asked,

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just was offering Barren to help his with his dancing." Shane explained.

I nodded and said,

"That's nice of you. So what's the rest of your day planned?"

"Probably going to take a walk on the lake and walk down memory lane. How about you?" He asked me.

"I was thinking about exploring the land. Would you like to be my tour guide?" I suggested.

He gave me a big smile and said,

"You are going to have a great time. Where should we begin?"


	17. Chapter 17

I followed Shane and he was so excited to show me around. He has been here a few times but there was a spark in his eyes that just explained so much. I smiled to myself and Shane looked at me and asked,

"What?"

"Nothing… It's just you have this spark about this place. You just light up when you talk about it here. I like it." I explained.

He nodded and took my hand and led me to a path through the woods. He shared a few memories and moments that has happened to him as he passed a lot of the spots. I couldn't help but laugh at a few of the stories. Shane smiled the whole time. This was a different person then what people thought of him.

"Do you want to take a canoe ride?" Shane asked pointing to a canoe.

I looked at him nervously. I have never done anything like this, but it did look fun. I nodded, and Shane led me to the canoes. We got into the water. Shane took control of the canoe. I wanted him to take us to the middle of the lake in circle. I couldn't help but laugh at him. Shane gave me a glare and asked,

"What are you laughing about?"

"You! You are making me dizzy. Let's stop rowing for a little bit." I said putting my hands onto his.

Right there I felt a spark. I quickly took them back. I wasn't sure if he felt the same spark as I did. But it was different. Shane the said,

"So, what do you like of camp so far?"

"I think it has to be all of the talent. I am learning so much from everyone. Everyone here has so many different styles but the same at the same time. If that makes any sense." I tried to explain it.

I don't even think I made sense to myself. It was confusing when it came out of my mouth. Shane gave me a look and said,

"I totally understand. Everyone has their own style but when brought together it is like the same style."

I nodded and asked,

"Do you wish you were on tour right now?"

"No. I love touring but being here shows me who I once was. I lost the sight of myself and how it all started. I did not like who I became. But meeting you and being here reminds me why I love performing and making music." Shane shared.

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. He really surprised me. I gave Shane a smile and said,

"Shane you are still that person. You just lost track of it all and let fame take control of you. It happens sometimes."

"You make it sound like you have been there before. But thank you for saying that. I really appreciate it." Shane said.

We continued to row around the lake. I was really getting to know Shane as a person. He was really surprising me. I could not see what type of true guy he really is. I could see us getting closer to each other and having some type of connection with each other as friends.


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N I do not own any of these songs.)

I woke up early and headed to the kitchen. I smiled to my mom and said,

"Morning."

"What are you doing here so early?" My mom asked.

"Well, today is a jam and I know it is probably busy around here. Do you want some help?" I asked.

My mom nodded and said,

"Will you take the trash out and then put this in the mess hall."

I nodded and took the garbage out. I heard voices and it was Tess and her friends. They were talking about Shane. I tried not to laugh at everything she was saying. I quickly came back and washed my hands. My mom gave me the stuff to put into the mess hall. I looked around and smiled at the piano. I walked over and started to play.

*Shane's POV*

I got up early to have a run. I thought it would be a good idea. But of course, right when I turned the corner. Right there was a group of fan girls waiting for me. I started to run as they chased me. Right then I tripped and fell behind the shrubs in front of the mess hall. I sighed and stayed there for a few. Right then I heard a voice singing. I smiled to myself because I knew exactly who's it was. I got up and walked in. There sat Mitchie at the piano at peace.

"That is amazing. Which song is that for?" I asked.

She turned to me smiling. Mitchie then said,

"The one that will never be finished."

"Oh Mitchie, it will be finished someday. Do you want to work on it now?" I asked.

Mitchie had this twinkle in her eyes. It was cute. I thought about it and said,

"Do you want to hear what I am working on?"

She nodded, and I lead her out of the mess hall to the instrument cabin. I grabbed a guitar and started to play.

 _Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start  
No one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?_

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah  
Yeah_

 _You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?_

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you_

 _Been feeling lost  
Can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Next to you, you next to me  
Oh  
I need to find you  
Yeah_

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you (I gotta find you)_

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
Yeah  
Gotta find you_

*Mitchie's POV*

I watched as Shane sang that song. It was wonderful. I wonder if it was the one he was working on in my house that one day. I just looked at him. He was so passionate about his work. He finished and looked at me. I gave him a smile and said,

"Shane that was amazing."

*Shane's POV*

I looked at Mitchie worried. I thought about the song and I knew I could trust her with it. Maybe it would help her with her song. I saw the smile on her face. She told me that the song was amazing.

"Thanks. I got inspired one day and just couldn't get it out of my head. I haven't even showed the guys yet. You were the first one to see it." I admitted.

Mitchie has this look on her face that was surprised and she then said,

"Well, thank you Shane for sharing this song with me. It was amazing. I defiantly going to have to show the guys and maybe even put in out there for the world. It's a great song and something from all your other songs."

"Yeah, it's like…" I started to say.

"Your old stuff when you first started. Yeah it is. I like it." Mitchie finished.

"Yeah but I am not sure if anyone else is going to like it like our fans." I admitted nervous.

"Well, I know one fan that would buy that song. Just think about it Shane. I will see you later. Thanks for sharing that with me." Mitchie got up and walked away.

I smiled at her as she left. Maybe she was right. I got up and when to find Nate and Jason. We were going to have a real talk about our band and where we want it to go. I think it's about time for change.

"Hey guys. Do you think we can have a talk?" I asked as I walked into our cabin.

They looked at me and Nate then said,

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

*Nate's POV*

I watched as Shane sat down on the edge of his bed and sighed. He really had something on his mind. I looked over to Jason and he was worried.

"What do you have on your mind?" Jason asked concern.

People may think that he is a special guy that doesn't know what is going on but Jason is actually really smart. He is the most caring guy I know.

"I have been thinking and I think we need to change our sound to what it used to be. I mean this music we play now is not us. I don't feel like the guy I used to be. I want to show you something I have been working on." Shane said passing me a piece of paper and I started to read it.

This was an amazing song and it look like Shane really put his heart into it. I just smiled and said,

"Shane this is great stuff. I totally agree with you. I miss our old stuff, and this right here is something we used to play. I actually been writing a few things that would be like our old stuff, but I was afraid to show it because the producers might not like it."

"This is what I am talking about. We should be doing our own thing and not letting these stupid producers and our manager telling us that it won't work out. I think if we made an album with all of these songs and released it that our fans would love it." Shane said passionate.

"Dang Shane I can't believe this is you. We miss the old you. It's good to have you back." I said.

"Yeah man, it's good to see you happy. Maybe it was meant to meet Mitchie and Caitlyn. Mitchie really changed you for the good. Those two are really great girls." Jason said.

We looked at him and Shane gave me a look and you could tell that he was right. Ever since we meet Mitchie and Caitlyn that was when everything changed. There was a lot to think about but I know that it was going to be a good beginning about it all.


End file.
